2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (anthonyd73648's version)
The 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season began on June 1, 2021, and ended on November 30, 2021. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season Storms Hurricane Ana On February 4, the NHC noted that an area of low pressure had formed from a front approximately 350 miles northeast of Bermuda, and it was being monitored for possible subtropical development. On February 5, the system began to show signs of organization as the system began to detach from the front. On February 6, the system moved northeastward and continued to show signs of subtropical development, but the system did not yet have a closed circulation. The next day, a closed circulation was found and the NHC named the system Subtropical Storm Ana. Ana was very disorganized at first, but on February 8, the system moved into unusually warm waters for the time of year and it became fully tropical with winds of 50 mph. On February 9, Ana continued to move northeastward not threatening any land, and Ana's circulation became much more defined, strengthening to 65 mph as a result. On February 10, Ana developed an eye, and it reached its peak intensity as a 75 mph category 1 hurricane. On February 11, Ana accelerated north-northeastward and wind shear began to tear the system apart, weakening Ana to 50 mph. Early on February 12, Ana no longer had a clear circulation, and the system dissipated and became extratropical over freezing waters. Ana did not do any damage, and nobody was killed by the storm. Tropical Storm Bill On April 24, an area of circulation was created by a cold front approximately 250 miles southwest of Bermuda. The low was originally not forecast to develop, however on April 25, a sudden burst of convection occurred near the center of the system, and a low level circulation was beginning to develop. On April 26, a closed circulation was found and the NHC named the system Tropical Storm Bill, the earliest "B" storm on record. Later on April 26, Bill made landfall over Bermuda as a 40 mph tropical storm, drenching the island. Early on April 27, Bill reached its peak intensity of 45 mph, and it began to weaken later during the day. Bill weakened into a 35 mph tropical depression early on April 28, and the system dissipated later that day over cold waters. Bill did no damage, but one person was killed by a rip current in Bermuda. Tropical Storm Claudette On May 24, a tropical wave developed near Puerto Rico, and it was moving northwestward towards The Bahamas at 10 mph. On May 25, the wave began to strengthen over unseasonably warm waters, and the system began to show signs of organization. On May 26, as the system neared The Bahamas, the hurricane hunters flew into the system and did not find a closed circulation or tropical storm force winds. However, on May 27, a closed circulation was found along with tropical storm force winds, and the NHC named the system Tropical Storm Claudette, becoming the earliest "C" storm on record. Claudette slowly moved over the Bahamas on May 28, and tropical storm warnings were issued for South Florida. On May 29, Claudette took a westward turn towards Florida, and it strengthened to 50 mph before making landfall early on May 30. Later on May 30, Claudette emerged into the Gulf Of Mexico as a 40 mph tropical storm, however the system entered a very unfavorable area for tropical cyclones, and Claudette dissipated early on June 1. The remnants of Claudette brought lots of rain to Louisiana on June 3, and lots of flooding occurred in the area. Claudette did $500,000 in damage and killed 7 people. Hurricane Danny Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2018 season. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2023 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons